


Path the gods choose for us

by QueenOfNerds713



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose your own path story, Gen, Lots of bad endings, Multiple endings depending on choice, i am so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: You are waiting at the bus stop in the pouring rain, waiting for either the bus or your friend. But as time goes on it seems like a choice must be made. You must choice the path each situation provides.At the end of each chapter you will be given a choice, choose one and go to the chapter soon. This is quite short and has a lot of bad endings.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be a lot of typos in this, probably.  
> At the end of the chapter choose a choice and go to the next chapter indicated to continue your story.

"Have you ever felt abandoned by the ones you trusted?"  
People always dance at failures. Be it due to their unsuccess or they simply laugh at you trying. A tital wave of mockery, a rainstorm of loneliness, a mountain of lies. Sins build up and crush you till you suffercate. Only children die innocent.  
They say people's emotions can be influenced by the weather, I don't know if that is true, but I have always felt sad when it was cloudy, happy in the sunshine, and releaved in the rain. That might just be me, but I like to think everybody here has a reason for being miserable, and they aren't just assholes. But then again, anybody would be miserable if, like me, they were standing at a bus stop at 2:30 in the morning while it was pouring down so much that a small river flowed right over their feet. But despite that I felt more disappointed than miserable. I'd been waiting here several hours now and nothing had shown up, I know the night buses run through here but I hadn't seen one in over three hours, so I had called Jeremy, my best friend and roommate, to come get me. He was at his girlfriend's house and he promised to come pick me up when he left.  
That was two and a half hours ago.  
I had a feeling I wasn't going to see him anytime soon. So now I had a decision to make. My house was over an hour away to walk, possibly even more so with all this rain. So, now I ask you... 

1a. Do I continue to wait for Jeremy or possibly a bus?

2a. Or do I take a chance and try to walk it?


	2. The depths of desperation ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to walk.

Jeremy wasn't coming anytime soon and the buses were useless. If you wanted to sleep in your bed tonight, walking would be your only choice.  
Soaking wet clothes clung to you as you slowly made your way down the highstreet. The roads were drown so much it was like a small swimming pool, any car that drove past only drenched you farther. You were practially a walking fish bowl.  
After twenty minutes of walking, it became apparent that the rain was only getting heavier. The water was starting to act as a blanket and it was making it hard to breath. You could swear it was starting to heat up.  
Another fifteen minutes later and you were starting to forget your way. But you didn't know why, you had driven and road down this path almost a thousand times before and knew it practically off by heart. But the rain was making it hard to see and you felt a little light-headed, soon you couldn't tell if the blurry vision was imaginary or from the water. You felt heavy and you started to side-step, falling down after tripping over a hidden object. But for some reason you couldn't get up. Your legs wouldn't work and you felt the weight of the world on your back. The water flowed strong and knocked away any limbs that tried to help you get up. Soon your face fell under and you couldn't get up, the water washing away any power you may have had to escape. The tears of the very gods your kind had so dearly loved, would be your downfall as you failed to get your head up and you slowly suffercated.  
You will be reported missing two days later, but your body will not be found until after the continental storm will pass, four days from now. You had no partner or segnificant other that will miss you, your boss and workmates will not care as they barely noticed you when you were alive. But your roommate will mourn you dearly and in six years time he will name his first child after you, promising to remember you. He will always feel guilty and hold it over his head. Overall, you death was as meaningless and you were forgotten from existance within years.  
You died from drowning. The depths of desperation ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. If you want a different ending then start again. Wouldn't recommend it though, it'll just get darker.


	3. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to wait.

It was way too far to walk and the rain was only getting heavier. Eventually the night bus would come... Even if that meant waiting out in the freezing rain for another few hours.  
Within two hours the streets were flooded, stepping in would send you away for miles, if not then easily drown you. Thankfully, the bus stop was a step higher than the road, so only your lower leg bone was drentched, almost strong enough to wash you away. You had to hold onto the pole beside you to stop yourself being pulled away. You were so concentrated on not being blown away that you failed to noticed the new human body appearing beside you. But you did, however, register the hand on your shoulder. You spun around and came face to face with a strange man holding an umbrella above the two of you. He was older than you but held a kind smile.  
"What's a kid like yourself doing here at a time like this?"  
"... Waiting for the bus." You replied. He held a calculating look before a big smile urrupted onto his face.  
"You know, I live around the corner from here. You're free to come and stay a while until the storm passes."  
It didn't look like this weather was gonna change anytime soon, nor that any bus was coming. What will you do?

1b. Will you follow this strange man to his home in order to escape this flood?   
2b. Or will you continue to wait out in the freezing rain until public transport or Jeremy come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chose to follow the strange man then go to chapter five.  
> If you chose to continue waiting in the freezing rain then go to chapter four.


	4. Don't trust strangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to continue waiting.

You had no idea who this strange man was or what he was capable of. No way in hell would you go with him.  
"That's very nice of you but I'll be fine thank you." You politely told him, his smile disappeared and his eyes shrunk.  
"Are you sure? I can keep you save." His kind voice now sounding almost like a purr. You didn't like it.  
"I-I'm fine." He didn't seem happy, that unnerved you too much. As he took a step forward, you bolted. Running up the sidewalk as fast as you could, you heard him behind you. Panic set in as you hyperventilated. But as you heard him meters from you, a loud splash silenced his footsteps. Glancing back, you saw him collapsed on the ground and the flood water keeping him down. You contined to run until you were certain you escaped. After a few minutes you reached the next bus stop, this one even more exposed than the last. You stood under the pole and weighed your options.  
What will you do?  
1c. Do I continue to wait for Jeremy or possibly a bus?   
2a. Or do I take a chance and try to walk it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chose to CONTINUE waiting then go to chapter six.  
> If you took a chance and walked then go to chapter two.


	5. Trust the stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You followed the strange man.

The storm is getting worse, if you do not find cover soon you might freeze to death. The man seemed nice enough, but if you were to go you need to make sure you stay awake. Never fall asleep in an unsafe environment.  
"...Well... If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind waiting it out..." He grinned like a little kid had been given a new toy.   
"Cool, come! It'll keep us dry until it passes." He pointed towards the village streets and led the way, letting you follow willingly. After a moment's hesitation, you followed. He led you through the forest and to covered house. It unnerved you, you hesitated behind him and considered running. He must have felt you stop, because he turned around and looked expectantly at you. But it seemed he saw your flight-risk looks because his expression turned into something else, it was hard to tell what exactly, but it wasn't sane. He grabbed onto your arm and dragged you to the house, despite you clawing at his grip. He had dragged you to a spare bedroom and tied you to the posts while you begged and screams. He took your phone and belongings away and, after he became sick of hearing you yell, he knocked you out. You woke up the next day still tied, he brought you food every few hours and kept calling you sweet stuff like "honey" or "sugarpulm", it sickened you. This continued for several weeks and you slowly felt yourself go insane, the man would give you pet names and pet your head like a cat, you hated it. But what you hated more was the small part of yourself that craved it. After a month he trusted you enough to let you walk around. You were washing up one night as you noticed one of the windows were left unlocked. Now you have a new choice. Do you try to run away? Or do you stay with your captor?  
1d. Try to run?  
2d. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chose to try and run then go to chapter eight.  
> If you chose to give up then go to chapter seven.


	6. Rainbow at the end of the storm ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to continue waiting

It was only a few more hours until daylight, you could wait it out.  
You stood out in the rain until, according to your watch, it was almost 7 am. You were frozen, your clothes clung like a wet towel to you. You considered actually murdering your roommate... again... for the fifth time... that hour.  
You couldn't feel your hands and you were sure that, if they weren't frozen, your legs would have given in hours ago. Everything ached and you couldn't tell if you were breathing. You really believed for a second that you might actually die. But then, when all seemed lost, a car pulled up beside you. You would have looked if you could move your neck.  
"Holy crap, are you okay?! You're all blue! I am so sorry! I completely forgot you wanted a lift! Have you been out here all night?! Holy crap I am so damn sorry!" You simply nodded, too cold to say any words. Once he saw your freezing breath he pulled his large coat and scarf off himself and covered you before escorting you into his car and trying you both home.  
You will be diagnosed with hyperthermia and frostbite three hours later after your fingers and toes fall off. Your roommate will try his hardest but you will lose one arm and most of your fingers and toes. You will have to stop your job because you can no longer use your hands. All future relationships will fail and you will become depressed and unhappy. Jeremy will support you as best he can, but eventually leaves you to move in with his girlfriend. You will commit suicide two weeks later by throwing yourself off a bridge. Jeremy will feel guilty for the rest of his life, and will kill himself five years later after his girlfriend has a miscarrige. His girlfriend will end up alone, but becomes a helpline supporter for the suicideline and will help thousands of people live their lives. She will later adopt a baby and rename it after you. Said child will grow up into a scientist and help in humanity's fight against mental illnesses. Your name will be mentioned in many papers and many speeches, you will be remembered.  
You will die of depression. Rainbow at the end of the storm ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another ending then start again. But this is probably one of the happiest endings... which is saying something.


	7. Stockholm syndrome ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to give up.

...Run? What's the point of running? Even if you escaped you won't be happy, you'll just work, breath and die. Here you have a chance to be loved... The man isn't so bad... You could change him.  
You turn back to your washing and once you have finished, go to bed. You will be woken up three hours later by the man who forces himself on you. You don't sleep after that.  
The man will house and keep you there until he comes back with children you. He will marry you and you will have to care for twins. Your family will try to help but you turn them away. Jeremy will argue and try to help you, but will give up once he sees you are too far gone. You never see him again. The man will raise the kids his way and you become like a housewife, only allowed to speak when permitted. You will lose the will to live and become a shell of yourself. You will die of old age in an unhappy house and life, having always resented the world. The man will not even notice. Your children will take after their foster father and the cycle will start again.  
You died of old age. Stockholm syndrome ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a different ending then start again. This, I'd say, is the worst ending and my least favourite (then again, none of them are my favourite...).


	8. Mistrusted victim ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to run.

Why an earth would you stay?! This psycho has held you hostage for weeks, get out of here before he forces himself on you! You look around to make sure he is not around, once you are certain you open and dash out the window. After being tied down for so long your legs have become numb and frayal, you kept falling and tripping. You were a few meters away from the forest around the property when you heard a yell and metal banging against something behind you. You continued to run without looking back. Another yell was followed by fast footsteps, you ran faster. Once you were far enough through the forest you turned around hesitantly, you couldn't hear anymore footsteps behind you anymore. You slowed down a bit because your legs ached and you lent on a tree momenteraly. But just as you got your breath back, a loud bang echoed far behind you. You collapsed onto the floor in shock as red liquid poured out your lower abdomen.   
You had been shot.  
You couldn't feel anything but a dull ache and you couldn't help but watch your blood as it flowed down the ground like the flood had done weeks ago. The sound of footsteps brought you back to reality. You couldn't run, you knew that, so you crawled into a nearby bush and you kept quiet, but it was hard because the pain began to grow into an unbearable feeling. You watched as the man ran straight past you and farther into the forest, not noticing you at all. You stayed there for several hours before the pain was quickly became too bad and you had to get medical help. Slowly you walked through the forest until you came out onto the other side and right to a playground. The parents and children gasp as you collapsed unconscience onto the ground. An ambulance and police will come but you will die of bloodloss during the ride to the hospital. You will be on the news and your funeral will be popular. The man that kidnapped you will not be found until six years later when he will be arrested for manslaughter and kidnapping, a young man will be in his house, but unlike you, he will have suffered far worse. Jeremy will feel guilty for the rest of his life and refuse to forgive himself. He will end up alone before he will kill himself. In the end, you will have been forgotten and, like every other front page victim, you will be lost to time.  
You died of bloodloss. Mistrusted victim ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a different ending then start again.
> 
>  
> 
> Well this is the end. It's very dark, I must say... was probably in a dark headspace when I wrote this. But the main purpose was to write a chose your own ending story, which has been done. Anyway, I might try again some day (which a happier story) but until then, baiiiiiiiiiii.

**Author's Note:**

> If you choose to wait for Jeremy, then go to chapter three.  
> If you choose to take your chance and walk then go to chapter two.


End file.
